


Take You Home

by cloverlovexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cafe worker Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s Birthday Week 2020, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Slight Humor, Thief Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverlovexo/pseuds/cloverlovexo
Summary: When a man in full black asked Baekhyun for his wallet and cellphone, he’s gotta give it all.Is he?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pure fiction and for entertainment purpose only. Please beware of your surroundings. Stay safe! :)
> 
> Thank you, Mods!  
> Thank you, readers!  
> I hope you enjoy every entry in this challenge. It was fun to write!

It was almost 11PM when Baekhyun left his work place. It was yet another tiring day considering it’s a holiday season and people spends their holiday vacation to look for a place to hang out and talk. And it just happens that where Baekhyun works is a cozy place people often get together with. 

Today, his boss asked him to take an overtime to cater a lot of customers before closing.

It’s not the usual time he get off work that’s why he was surprised to find out that there’s no more bus to his route for the next two hour. He could wait but he thought there’s a lot of things he could do within those time and he could not just waste it by waiting for a bus to come.

In estimation, his usual three minutes bus ride to get home will take him twenty to thirty minutes if he decided to walk.

Baekhyun weighs his choices. Its not like his apartment is far from where he works. He was just always too lazy to walk so he takes a bus everyday. Maybe its not a bad idea if he tries to walk sometimes, right?

And so, Baekhyun starts walking to get home. There was a gentle breeze touching his face that was brought by the holiday seasons and the pavement he was walking’s a little bit moist maybe due to fogs that faded away some time ago. 

It was a new feeling and a peaceful journey. Aside from some people on the streets he passes by, the city is calm and quiet. 

Not until he turned right to an alleyway. The beautiful city lights he was admiring awhile ago was suddenly out of his sight and was replaced by a few flickering and unstable lights from the light-posts.

It must have been the part of the city where the local government failed to see as part of the city that’s why they are giving it a blind eye treatment. 

He also couldn’t see any more people in the secluded area he was in. 

It’s a little bit creepy, but it’s too late now for Baekhyun to change his decision since he was now halfway to his apartment.

Though as he continued walking, he couldn’t help but feel another presence lingering around. But he just couldn’t pinpoint out the exact direction as all the hairs from his body started standing. 

Maybe it was just another passer by? Or maybe some kind of animals. A cat or a dog that was disturbed in their sleep when Baekhyun passed by them?

Baekhyun looked back. But there was no one there. So he just sigh as he turned back to his original direction when he bump into something hard.

Baekhyun let out a yelp when a figure in full black suddenly appears in front of him.

“Please, don’t kill me!” Is the first thing Baekhyun says, out of instinct. 

The person is wearing a black mask and a hoodie so it was hard to see who the person was but Baekhyun could still see the man’s piercing gaze.

“Give me your phone and your wallet and you will get out of here alive.” Is the man’s opening. 

The man’s voice is so deep that he could feel it vibrates on his skin. Although surprisingly, Baekhyun finds himself calm and composed. 

Baekhyun was distracted that’s why he flinched when the man urge him again to surrender his money and gadget.

“Give them now or I won’t show you mercy.” That was a threat. Baekhyun was sure it was a threat. But he just couldn’t take it seriously. It was as if the man was just bluffing if not for the small knife the man was holding, pointing to him.

“Okay, okay. Just don’t point that thing to me.” 

Oh, God. Is he really trying to negotiate?

“Here.” Baekhyun retrieved his wallet and gave it to the man. Good thing, he only has a little money with him. Just enough to feed him for this week since there are still two days until he get his salary. 

The man immediately put Baekhyun’s wallet in his pocket. “Where’s your phone? Give it to me too.”

At the man’s demand, Baekhyun didn’t immediately move. He’s still paying for that phone though. 

At Baekhyun’s hesitation, the man made a move himself and reached his other hand to Baekhyun’s pocket but Baekhyun was quick to step back and raises his hand. “Okay, fine, fine. I’ll give it. But...”

“But?” 

“Can you at least give me a chance to get the sim card and memory card?”

“Why?” It was a dumb question, Baekhyun thought. But it was also a dumb thought, considering he was dealing with a robber.

“Because my family’s contacts are there and my cat’s picture and my selfies are saved there.”

The man sighs but nod at Baekhyun’s request. 

“Thank you!” Baekhyun said. Is he really being grateful? Well, considering he’s alive. Yes.

“Here. Also, can you give me a little bit of money?” Baekhyun see the frown on the other’s eyes. “You have all my money. So how can I go to work tomorrow morning?”

The man sighs but there was some sort of understanding when he looked at Baekhyun. So he get some bills from Baekhyun’s wallet and gave it to Baekhyun. “Here.”

“Thank you! I will use it well. You are so kind.” Baekhyun said happily as he get the money.

The man put his hand on his head shyly and clears his throat. “Y- you’re welcome.”

Baekhyun smiles and then starts walking again to get to his apartment but the feeling of being followed never left him so he turned around only to see the man still following him.

“Why are you still following me.” Baekhyun pouts.

“T- to make sure you get home safe.” Is what the man said, still shy.

“Oh, okay?” Baekhyun wanted to laugh. The irony of the situation.

“What’s your name?”

“Chanyeol.”

“I’m Baekhyun.” 

Chanyeol smiles.


End file.
